


And You'll Feel Better Than You Ever Have

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first open mic night reading, Jean Prouvaire’s caught a little off guard by the compliments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You'll Feel Better Than You Ever Have

Jean Prouvaire gets on stage and reads a poem he wrote and it starts with graphic, nightmarish imagery depicting body horror, and as it goes on and on, it becomes clearer that it’s about a panic attack, and he gets the visceral reaction from the crowd that he wanted. They clap—partially because they’re mandated to do so out of courtesy—and he gives a quick, tiny bow of his head before scampering off stage and returning to his table with his friends. Grantaire leans over to him, says, “That was great,” and Jean Prouvaire would brush it off, but he can’t help the way his cheeks get a little redder and the way his mouth comes into a nice, gentle smile.

They all agree with the sentiment (Enjolras coming over from the back of the room where he’s trying to keep everything running smoothly just to let him know he liked the poem before running back) and it’s been so long to have a voice telling him something that isn’t tearing him down that he has to get out of the room for about five minutes just so he can cool down. He’s out there when Bahorel and Grantaire both come out, and Bahorel presses a cold water bottle against his cheek and Grantaire sits down on the floor with him.

“You alright?”

He smiles, takes the water bottle and nearly downs the entire thing in one gulp. “I’m going to have to pee in like, half an hour, but yeah. I think I’m alright. It’s just been…a while, since anyone’s said they liked something I did?”

Jehan is a freshman, and Grantaire and Bahorel don’t know him well enough to know exactly what’s behind his words, but Grantaire comes from a pretty similar situation, probably, and Bahorel’s been around more than too many people who’ve needed support from outside sources. “Well, you were great. You’ve got a hell of a voice,” Bahorel says, and Grantaire nods, throwing an arm around his shoulders and tucking him against his side. The thing about Grantaire is that he’s a remarkably great person to curl against. When Bahorel comes to flank Jehan on the other side, he’s not sure he’ll ever have to worry about anything ever again.

Enjolras sticks his head out of the ballroom where they’re holding the open mic night to look at Grantaire. “You’re up next. Are you tuned up already?”

“I’ll do it now.” He gets up, and Jehan and Bahorel stand up with him. “You were really great,” Grantaire says again. He ruffles Jehan’s hair lightly and disappears back inside the ballroom with Enjolras. When the door shuts, Jehan looks up at Bahorel, who shakes his head, laughing.

“You were, you know,” he says. And, as if anticipating Jehan’s next question, he says, “It’s kind of hard not to fall a little in love with him. Trust me.”

Jehan smiles and leans against Bahorel. “Yeah, I guess so.”


End file.
